Rhiannon Susan Maxxted
Rhiannon "Rhi" Susan Maxxted is a character shared between Pippy and Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is 5 years old, and is the eldest daughter and child of Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted and Danny Maxxted. She has the abilities of Pyrokinesis, Precognitive Speech, Full Healing and Empathic Ability Replication. Appearance Rhi is very small and delicate for her age, which often makes her look younger than she really is. She will also be petite as an adult. She has dark hair inherited from both parents, her mother's vivid green eyes and facial features similar to her father's. She is very cute. She is normally dressed in pretty, pink outfits, selected for her by her mother. Personality Rhi is a sweet and social child with a sunny disposition. She loves meeting new people and testing out new abilities which she has replicated. She's caring and easy to love, and seems to get on well with most people. However, due to her age, she is innocent and naive, and is a little frightened of predicting the future. Home Rhi currently lives with her parents in Danny's apartment in Washington DC. She previously lived with her mother in her great aunt and great uncle's house in New York, but only for a short while, a few months. For the first three years of her life during the explosion timeline, she lived with her family in a large new house on the outskirts of New York City. Her parents had bought this place a year after the explosion. Abilities The first ability Rhi manifested was Pyrokinesis. She created a small flame in the palm of her hand, and burned her father. With this ability she can create flames and fire, as well as manipulating existing fire. She is also immune to the effects of any fire, such as smoke inhalation, burning or overheating. The second ability she manifested was Full Healing, when she healed her maternal grandmother Anna's ability. It is geared more towards healing non-physical injuries and ailments, but can heal physical ones as well. Rhi can heal physical injuries and illnesses, heal mental scars, mental illnesses and amnesia, repair broken or deleted abilities and repair emotional issues. The third ability she manifested was Precognitive Speech. She entered a trance, and spoke in a different voice describing the forthcoming terrakinetic attack in Central Park by Samuel Sullivan. When this ability activates, her eyes cloud over, and she seems unresponsive and in a trance. She experiences vivid visions which she describes in a voice different to her usual one. At first she wouldn't be able to describe these visions afterwards, but she has since learned to remember them, and can also recognise any similarities between what she sees and the precognitions of others. The last ability she manifested was Empathic Ability Replication. This enables her to replicate any ability from an individual she has an emotional connection with. She requires physical contact with the ability's owner, and her hands glow when replicating the ability. When she replicates a new ability she loses the previous one. Her current borrowed ability is enhanced speed, and she has also previously replicated telekinesis and telepathy. Family *Father - Danny Maxxted *Mother - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Aunt - Pippy Maxxted *Uncle - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Maternal grandfather - Christopher Reist *Maternal grandmother - Anna Vaughan *Paternal grandmother - Susan Maxxted *Paternal grandfather - David Maxxted *Younger brother - Oliver Maxxted History Rhi was born in the explosion timeline, and was kept hidden from all authorities for the first 3 years of her life. During this time, she manifested all 4 of her abilities, predicted Samuel Sullivan's attack attempt in Central Park, and healed her grandmother's ability. When her parents decided to attempt to alter time, they also realised that this would erase Rhi's existence, and so took her with them into the past in order to save her. In her new life, she has met her maternal adoptive family and several of her father's friends. She has also healed Eve Kings after the woman's memory was removed by Primatech. Etymology Rhiannon is a Welsh name meaning "nymph" or "maiden", and is also the name of a Celtic goddess of horses as well as a figure in Welsh mythology. Her nickname, Rhi, has no particular meaning, and is simply an unofficial shortened form of her first name. Her middle name, Susan, is a Hebrew name which means "lily" or occasionally "rose", and was chosen in memory of her paternal grandmother. Maxxted is her father's surname and originates from Kent, meaning "stone" or "boundary post", though the Max element may also mean "greatest". It was chosen to keep this solely as her surname since "Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted would be too much of a mouthful", even though this is the surname her mother now uses. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.